PsiChicer
by ExiliaS
Summary: AU. Hay ciertas cosas con lo que los humanos no deben jugar. Entre ellas es con la mente... porque puede despertar una tormenta imparable, incontenible, incontrolable. Una que va a mover los mismísimos cimientos de la tierra. Es hora de que una vez mas salgan de la oscuridad y arrasen con todos los enemigos de la misma humanidad


**PsiChicer**

_Capitulo 1: introducción_

_¿Qué se necesita para convertir a una persona en un soldado sin emociones totalmente leal?_

_Una eliminación total de personalidad aplicando un lavado cerebral, dejándolo como una pizarra en blanco completamente._

_¿Cómo se borra la personalidad?_

_Accediendo de alguna forma a diferentes partes del cerebro. Para eliminar ciertas cosas específicas dentro de el para poder reprogramarlo:_

_Recuerdos_

_Voluntad_

_Emociones y algunas menos importantes más._

_Además de dormir el subconsciente para evitar que defienda a la parte consiente._

_¿Lavarle el cerebro a un niño es más simple, no?_

_Por supuesto, ya que al no poseer una personalidad definida su mente el mas moldeable y frágil. Lo cual también ayuda haciéndolo más fácil de volver a programarlo. Y a una tan corta edad lo vuelve tan fácil como programar un reloj alarma._

_Ahora la pregunta importante. ¿Un niño puede zafarse del lavado?_

_La mayoría dirían que no, que es imposible._

_Lo cual es un error…Grave…_

_¿Seguramente se preguntaran porque es un error?_

_Porque no contaban con que al niño que se lo estaban haciendo en este momento encontrara una forma de evadirlo subconscientemente._

_Me explico…Es fácil_

_La mente humana se divide en 2 partes: - La parte consiente._

_ - La parte inconsciente._

_No hace falta que explique que es cada una porque supondré que ya lo saben._

_El cerebro almacena información en dos bloques (por llamarlos de alguna manera) la Original y una copia. La original se guarda en el subconsciente y la copia para en la parte consiente (es por esa razón que muchas veces uno no recuerda las cosas como realmente son). _

_En la parte consiente la información nueva desplaza a la vieja dificultando el recordar detalles y si a eso se le agrega que cuando dormimos nuestra parte subconsciente purga medianamente los datos innecesarios del la parte consiente para disminuir la tensión del cerebro eso ayuda a que cada vez podamos recordar menos detalles hasta que terminan desapareciendo u olvidados. Pero no importa cuanta información olvidemos el subconsciente tiene guardado el original. Y esta información no es desplazada u olvidada, quedara guardada ahí siempre. Hay ocasiones que uno accede al inconsciente buscando datos olvidados, los cuales cuando son encontrados son copiados temporalmente en la parte consiente._

_Bueno en realidad esto no fue fácil de explicar…^^¡_

_¿Como esto lo salvo al niño? Se preguntaran_

_Mientras le estaban haciendo el lavado de cerebro al infante sin notarlo tocaron cierta parte del cerebro conocida como "la Zona Muerta" ocasionando que el subconsciente se alertara de lo que estaba pasando lo que desencadeno que ordenara el apagado forzado de la parte consiente en forma Gradual para no levantar sospechas aunque ocasionara la perdida casi total de la información almacenada en ese lugar y se durmiera resguardando la información original+"¿?".En espera de que un previamente colocado requisito lo volviera a despertar (Como si estuviera sellado). Dejando un cascaron Vacio ocasionando que creyeran que habían tenido Éxito._

_Y ni en sus más desquiciados sueños imaginaron la tormenta que habían desatado sobre ellos mismos._

_Capitulo 2: Escape _

_El niño estaba vigilado siempre en cada momento de cada instante. Cuando dormía alguien lo acompañaba en la misma habitación, cuando iba al baño alguien lo ayudaba, cuando entrenaban siempre le prestaban especial atención._

_La vigilancia sobre el mismo era en pocas palabras: Máxima. Pero eso fue durante unos meses después de completada la primera etapa del experimento llamado P.C.M. (Programa de Control Mental) o también conocido como Lavado de cerebro, luego fue gradualmente disminuyendo hasta completar el experimento. La cual duro 2 años aproximadamente. El pequeño de ahora seis años ya completamente sin vigilancia porque creían que era absolutamente leal._

_Fue en ese momento que el subconsciente despertó devolviéndole la parte vital de su ser consiente: su nombre y parte de sus emociones. La conciencia tardaría bastante en volver a las funciones normales ya que tendría que asimilar los recuerdos de estos dos años + la información que el sub consiente le enviara de a poco. _

_Y ahora allí estaba el niño en esa maldita habitación sin ventanas llorando mientras se tapaba la cara con la almohada para que nadie lo escuchara. Recordaba lo que había sufrido durante estos dos años, la tortura, los experimentos (ya se van a enterar más adelante, cuando lo crea conveniente). Pero sobre todo aquello que lo había despertado "LA MUERTE"._

_Al niño le habían ordenado matar a un prisionero como última muestra de lealtad antes de quitarle la vigilancia y así empezar el verdadero entrenamiento._

_Mientras lloraba, su rabia e ira crecía a cada momento. Quería poder para vengarse del hombre que lo había alejado de todo, aquel que experimento con él, aquel hombre vendado que lo torturo hasta que se durmió, aquel que lo obligo a matar._

_Él lo obligo a matar entonces le devolvería el favor matándolo junto con sus colaboradores y así nadie más tendría que sufrir lo mismo que el._

_Ese fue el detonante, esa resolución termino encendiendo algo en su cabeza como si fuera un motor. El niño lo sintió como si fuera electricidad surcando por su cuerpo cada fibra, cada musculo y nervio se contraían y relajaban de forma rítmica demostrando que estaban listos para la que sea._

_En 1 segundo pensó veinte cosas diferentes sobre temas distintos que a su vez estaban relacionados. En el siguiente segundo recordó lo que le habían instruido y en base a eso trazo un plan._

_La mesa de luz, la lámpara y la silla donde estaba doblada su ropa se elevaron en el aire un metro más o menos y la cama apenas unos centímetros._

_Sentía la presencia de los soldados sin voluntad en las habitaciones contiguas. Su cabello corto rubio se erizaba mientras pequeñas corrientes eléctricas pasaban de uno a otro._

_Era fantástico._

_Y así como vino lentamente disminuyo hasta que desapareció asiendo que todo volviera a su lugar (incluido su pelo) ocasionando un ruido mínimo como la caída de un alfiler._

_Cuando todo termino sentía como si su cerebro se partiera a la mitad y un hilo de sangre bajaba por su nariz. Estaba cansado física y mentalmente pero por primera vez desde que podía recordar (solo estos 2 años nada de lo anterior) se sentía feliz porque esto era lo que necesitaba, este era el poder que necesitaba para hacerles pagar pero sentía que era demasiado poder para controlarlo sin ayuda y si algo había aprendido de estos malnacidos era que para controlar el poder se necesitaba instrucción y aquí no lo obtendría. Intentarían adueñarse de él y eso no se los permitiría._

_En ese momento desfilo por su cabeza el plan que había trazado durante el lapso. Era justo lo que necesitaba un plan de escape. Se limpio la sangre y las lagrimas con la parte interior de la ropa de dormir, camino hasta su ropa y comenzó a vestirse colocándosela sobre la que tenia repasando el plan. Tal vez estaba cansado…bastante cansado pero era ahora o nunca._

_Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta de su habitación y silenciosamente empezó a caminar por uno de los pasillos dirigiéndose al baño. El niño pensó que le llevaría mucho esfuerzo mantener la cara sin emociones pero le resulto convenientemente fácil._

_Al doblar la primera esquina una sombra apareció enfrente de él. Llevaba unas sandalias ninjas, pantalones holgados negros, una remera manga larga negra con el chaleco jounin encima y en la cara llevaba una máscara completamente blanca con el kanji de "Raíz" grabado en relieve sobre la frente._

_-¿Dónde vas?- pregunto secamente el ninja_

_-Al baño- contesto con el mismo tono, rogando internamente que no se diera cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba._

_El ninja no dijo nada más y desapareció._

_-"tengo que darme prisa"- pensó el niño entrando al baño._

_Empezó a mirar dentro de las casetas individuales hasta que la hallo. La rejilla del ducto de ventilación a medio metro por encima de la mochila del sanitario. No tenia herramientas para aflojar los tornillos de la rendija, ni siquiera shurikens o kunais porque se las quitaban al finalizar los entrenamientos por lo que tuvo que utilizar lo único que tenía a mano: las uñas. Como funciono no tenía idea pero había hecho mucho esfuerzo en no gritar cuando dos de ellas se rompieron._

_Quito la rendija con sumo cuidado para evitar hacer ruido, la coloco dentro del ducto y se coló dentro del mismo. El cual era suficientemente ancho para que el pudiera girar su cuerpo con libertad sin tener que levantarse por supuesto. Haciendo el mínimo ruido se giro, saco la rendija y la coloco en su lugar._

_Era tanto el miedo que tenia de que lo descubrieran que le sirvió de motivación generando que se moviera con un sigilo asombroso a pesar de la velocidad._

_Al cabo de un rato (tiempo exacto no estipulado) y de toparse con varios callejones sin salida al fin llego a una rendija sobre su cabeza que daba al exterior. Al mirar pudo vislumbrar que estaba entre dos construcciones de ladrillo y madera pero lo más importante que logro ver fue la luna en lo alto del cielo atravez de la rejilla. Era lo más bello que había visto en su vida. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acostó sobre su espalda, levanto las piernas y comenzó a patear con fuerza la rejilla pero esta no se movía._

_En ese momento empezó a escuchar ruidos desde dentro de los ductos. Lo habían descubierto tenía que salir de ahí inmediatamente._

_La fuerza de un niño de solo 6 años puede romper una rejilla como esa?_

_Lo dudo mucho._

_Y la de un niño asustado y desesperado porque no lo atrapen?_

_Esa puede hacer milagros._

_La rejilla salió volando un metro antes de caer al suelo estrepitosamente, rápidamente salió del ducto y empezó a correr por el callejón (sin dirección) entre los edificio, cruzo la calle en la cual no había nadie casi parecía un pueblo fantasma. Llego al siguiente callejón que en cuanto vio que era sin salida estuvo tentado a volver y tomar otro camino pero no podía, lo atraparían tenía que seguir._

_Aprovechando un bote de basura logro pasar al otro lado de dos saltos y con un esfuerzo sobre humano logro subir para pasar al otro lado y caer estrepitosamente, el cual parecía ser el patio de una casa. Se levanto del suelo dificultosamente sujetándose el brazo derecho el cual estaba entumecido por la caído y siguió corriendo. En un tendedero había tres capas verde bosque colgado y sin pensarlo arranco la más chica haciendo bolar los broches. Ya que seguramente las otras parecían demasiado grandes.-No me van a atrapar- murmuro._

_Se la coloco como pudo mientras corría y cubrió su cabeza con la capucha. Rodeo la casa y salió por la puerta de adelante, cruzando la calle para meterse en el siguiente callejón._

_La carrera por la propiedad y el robo de la capa había sido vista por una niña rubia de ojos celestes que estaba regando las plantas con una regadera de plástico. Se quedo ahí congelada unos minutos sin saber que hacer mirando hacia donde el niño había desaparecido. Cuando dos figuras con mascaras y trajes ninjas llegaron de improviso.-Paso por acá, no tiene que estar lejos- y una vez dicho eso desaparecieron. Si la niña no hubiese pasado desapercibida al haber estado congelada seguramente la habrían matado._

_1 minuto después cuando su cerebro logro procesar la que había pasado –Estaba asustado- murmuro mientras se levantaba y corría adentro de su casa para llamar a su papá._

_Y así paso un tiempo moviéndose entre calles, callejones y callejuelas. Desde hacía rato venia escuchando música y gritos de alegría de mucha gente a la distancia. Si lograba llegar ahí tenía una oportunidad de escapar. Con tanta gente Raíz no se pondría en evidencia dejándose ver._

_En cuanto entro en el siguiente callejón vio una pareja. La chica tenía una yukata y el hombre un uniforme ninja._

_Estaba a punto de irse cuando para evitar que lo vieran (no confía en las personas) cuando el ninja golpeo a la chica, esta cayó al suelo por el golpe y se tiro sobre ella. En ese momento lo recordó: Caminaba por un callejón (que hacía en ese callejón no lo sabía) cuando una persona vestida de ninja con mascara blanca apareció de repente, lo golpeo en el rostro mandándolo al suelo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar o llorar la mano del ninja cubrió su cara alzándolo del suelo y un brillo la cubrió mandándolo a la oscuridad._

_Cuando el recuerdo se detuvo estaba de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza. Lentamente se paro y miro a sus alrededores buscando algo y lo hallo…era un tubo de metal. Camino velozmente hasta donde el ninja parecía intentar arrancarle la ropa a la chica._

_-No, suéltame!- Gritaba la joven tratando de zafarse pero sus muñecas estaban atrapadas por una mano del ninja._

_-Vamos nena se que lo quieres- decía el ninja con lujuria mientras con la única mano restante trataba de arrancarle la ropa._

_El niño se coló detrás del tipo –no te la vas a llevar- dijo el pequeño y antes de que el ninja pudiera darse vuelta, lo golpeo con el tubo en la nuca utilizando ambas manos mandándolo al mundo de los sueños y por consiguiente sobre la chica._

_-Estas bien?- pregunto el niño mientras la miraba directo a los ojos._

_La adolecente miraba impactada a quien la había salvado.-"un niño tan pequeño me salvo?"- pensaba mientras se cruzaban las miradas. Un segundo, un insignificante segundo para que los ojos rojos de la chica se perdieran en el azul intenso del niño y esto fue reciproco._

_El cruce duro instantes pero para ellos fue eterno. Y ese eterno instante fue suficiente para que gravaran a fuego el rostro del otro._

_Ella tenía el pelo largo negro, facciones delicadas, piel que parecía brillar a la luz de la luna como porcelana, labios carnosos y esos singulares e hipnotizan tés ojos rojos. A falta de mejores palabras -"Es Hermosa"- pensó el niño_

_El tenía el pelo rubio, que aun teniendo esa capucha pudo notar que estaba despeinado, un rostro delicado y sin emociones, unos asustados y profundos ojos azules y sobre todo tres marcas en cada mejilla asemejando unos bigotes que lo hacían ver tierno._

_-Vete antes de que te atrapen y te hagan lo mismo que a mí- dijo el niño en tono serio y desesperando antes de romper el contacto visual y empezar a correr dejando el caño tirado para perderse en la oscuridad de la noche antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar._

_Cuando reacciono se saco de encima al intento de ninja violador y corrió detrás del niño pero al llagar a la calle, este había desaparecido. Antes de decidir para que lado tomar en busca del niño, distinguió dos sombras sobre los edificios de enfrente que corrían a toda velocidad moviendo sus cabezas de un lado a otro buscando algo.-"estaba asustado, le pediré ayuda a sensei"- y salió corriendo para el festival._

_10 minutos después el niño llego a la calle principal donde había centenas de personas caminando todas alegres entre diversos puestos que yacían a los lados del camino, No había música pero todo el mundo estaba feliz. El porqué de esto el no sabia y ciertamente no le interesaba._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces se metió entre el mar de gente perdiéndose en ella. Un minuto más tarde todos caminaban hasta una especie de torre del cual salía un hombre rubio de ojos azules, junto a una mujer pelirroja de ojos violáceos y una pequeña niña también pelirroja con ojos azules._

_El no sabía quiénes eran pero la gente a su alrededor los aclamaba como:"Yondaime Hokage (cuarta sombra de fuego) y su familia"_

_El Yondaime dio un discurso sobre valor, amistad familia, logros y perdidas. El cual el niño solo presto atención a las partes importantes: Aparentemente hacia seis años el demonio conocido como Kyubi no Youko (Zorro de las nueve colas) había atacado la aldea y como su antigua alumna una chica llamada Rin (no se su apellido) se sacrifico para que el pudiera sellarlo dentro de su hija Kasumi asegurando que este no se liberaría de nuevo. Al terminar el discurso pidió un minuto de silencio por su alumna, su hijo fallecido hace dos años y todos los que fallecieron durante el ataque del Kyubi. Cuando el minuto se cumplió toda la gente estallo en vítores hacia su líder, su pequeña y su esposa._

_Cuando el Hokage volvió a entrar en la torre la gente se disperso volviendo a disfrutar del festival. Fue ahí cuando vio su oportunidad de escapar: una carreta al lado de la torre cargada con instrumentos musicales estaba lista para partir con cinco personas montadas encima (4 hombres y una mujer siendo precisos). Apenas la carreta se empezó a moverse el niño de ojos azules corrió y se tiro entre las dos ruedas del lado derecho pasando entre estas para colgarse del eje delantero y colgar sus pies en una viga que sobresalía por debajo de la carrocería. Ahora solo tenía que aguantar el tiempo suficiente para estar lo más lejos posible de la aldea y su escape habría sido un éxito.-"tengo que resistir un poco más"- pensaba el niño mientras la carreta enfilaba hacia la puerta._

_Un tiempo después en la torre del Hokage un hombre rubio de ojos verdes que respondía al nombre de Inoichi Yamanaka entraba apresurado y agitado en la oficina de su líder solo para encontrarlo sentado junto a su familia alrededor del escritorio comiendo unos grandes tazones de ramen. A los cuales debo agregar que junto a la pequeña había 4 tazones vacios e iba por el quinto. La mujer tenía 3 tazones vacios y iba por el cuarto y su líder por el primero. Como ales cavia todo eso a la mujer y la niña en sus estómagos nadie lo sabía._

_-Hola Inoichi, porque tan agitado?- pregunto amablemente el Hokage._

_-Hokage-sama tenemos que hablar urgentemente- dijo agitado y muy serio._

_Inoichi era un hombre calmado y serio excepto cuando se trataba de su pequeña princesa llamada Ino. Que apareciera así de agitado y serio era símbolo de que algo grave había pasado._

_La mujer se levanto para salir junto a su hija y dejar a su esposo trabajar. Cuando Inoichi la corto. -Kushina-sama este asunto le concierne a usted también- inmediatamente volvió a sentarse._

_-Que sucede?- pregunto el rubio líder._

_Inoichi procedió a contarle como su hija había entrado corriendo a la casa diciendo que un chico rubio había robado su capa de viaje, mas lo que le escucho decir antes que desapareciera, como dos ninjas llegaron 5 minutos después buscándolo y desaparecieron sin notar a su pequeña._

_-dos ninjas persiguiendo a un niño?-Pregunto el Hokage –Estas seguro?-_

_-Si lo estoy. Ino dijo que lo vio muy asustado asique me metí en su mente y lo comprobé- respondió ya habiéndose recuperado. –Aparte no eran ninjas comunes eran Ambus-_

_-Porque me pediste que me quedara?- pregunto Kushina- Entre ustedes dos pueden resolver esto- No era que no le importara solo que sentía que había algo más._

_- A eso iba Kushina-sama, en el recuerdo de Ino, distinguí muy bien al niño: Era rubio de ojos azules y tres marcas en las mejillas que asemejaban a bigotes- concluyo rápidamente._

_En ese momento Kushina y Minato Namikaze (actual Hokage) abrieron los ojos como platos. Y la pelirroja mayor estallo levantándose de la silla –QUE CLASE DE ESTUPIDA BROMA ES ESTA?!-Grito furiosa mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y asustaba a su hija. Era de dominio público que ella se echaba la culpa de la muerte de su hijo por descuidarlo por un par de instantes mientras jugaban en el parque, asique ese tema era extremadamente delicado para ella._

_-Cálmate Kushina!- sentencio Minato saltando el escritorio para abrazarla –Inu!(Perro)- llamo_

_Inmediatamente un Ambu con máscara de gato apareció de la nada._

_-Si, Hokage- sama?- pregunto calmado aunque por dentro no lo estuviese._

_-Escuchaste, no?- pregunto conociendo la respuesta._

_-Si- respondió simplemente_

_-Busca a Ibiki dile que reúna a todos los Ambus de la aldea y los interrogue. Moviliza a todos los Chunin y Jounin disponibles rastrillen la Aldea y encuéntrenlo, si eran Ambus quienes lo perseguían no confiara en ellos asique quítate la máscara-ordeno el joven Kage- Ahora vete!-_

_-Si, señor!- dijo con tono militar mientras desaparecía. Hakate Kakashi o Inu como se le conocía en Ambu quería a los hijo de su maestro como si fueran sus hermanitos pequeños si había una posibilidad de que estuviera vivo pondría la ciudad de cabeza de ser necesario._

_-Minato, no me digas que le crees!- grito su esposa tratando de zafarse inútilmente del abrazo de su esposo._

_Mientras Minato abrazaba a su esposa y le daba las órdenes a Inu. Inoichi se movió hacia la asustada Kasumi para dormirla con un jutsu. La pobre niña no debía ver a su madre en ese estado y con cariño la depósito en el sillón para que estuviera más cómoda._

_-Cálmate!- abrazándola con más fuerza- Inoichi Jamás se ha equivocado. Y ciertamente no tiene porque mentir, confió en el- declaro firmemente el rubio Kage- Y si es realmente nuestro hijo moveré cielo y tierra para encontrarlo- Kushina se calmo un poco, lo que decía su marido era cierto aparte Ino la hijo de Inoichi era amiga de Kasumi y de su difunto hijo._

_En ese momento entro una mas que desesperada morena de ojos rojos.-Kushina-sama!- Grito desesperada llamando la atención de los ocupantes de la oficina._

_-Que sucede Kurenai?- pregunto una más tranquila pelirroja. Kurenai conto apresuradamente lo que le ocurrió en ese callejón impactando a los 3._

_-Donde esta?- pregunto la esposa del Hokage zafándose del agarre de su marido para ir donde estaba ella._

_-No sé, después de salvarme salió corriendo, su cara y su voz no mostraba emociones pero sus ojos mostraban mucho miedo- termino la chica de ojos escarlata._

_-Como era?- pregunto el Hokage._

_Rubio de ojos Azules y tres marcas en las mejillas- respondió- Hay algo más me digo "Vete antes de que te atrapen y te hagan lo mismo que a mi"- Termino dejando medio asustados a los 3._

_Kushina con los ojos abiertos como platos salió corriendo de la oficina rumbo al cementerio donde yacía enterrado supuestamente su hijo. No podía ser verdad, su hijo había muerto hacía dos años y de repente surgía esto, no podía ser cierto tenía que ser un engaño pero aun así debía asegurarse. Y en el remoto caso de que fuera verdad ella personalmente buscaría al responsable del engaño y lo descuartizaría._

_-Inoichi busca a Tsume y que Kurenai te acompañe. Vallan al lugar donde se le vio por última vez y empiecen desde allí- Ordeno para luego desaparecer en un flash amarillo llevándose a su hija a su casa primero. Sabia donde su esposa se dirigía y el también tenía la misma duda._

_Si los habían engañado durante estos dos años la furia que desataría contra el responsable haría ver al ataque del Kyubi como un delito menor._

_El pequeño de ojos azules no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado agarrado de la parte baja de la carreta pero sabía que se había alejado lo suficiente de la aldea para desprenderse de ella y desaparecer en el bosque._

_ Esto iba a dolerle._

_Cerró sus ojos y se desprendió pero no sintió el impacto pero si escucho la carreta detenerse. Sus manos recorrieron su ropa por si se había enganchado pero todo estaba en orden. Abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse suspendido verticalmente a dos metros del suelo y al frente tenia a 5 personas que lo miraban de forma analítica. La del medio era una mujer alta que gracias a la luz de la luna que escapaba de entre las nubes pudo verla con claridad. Tenía el cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo con un mechón de cabello rojo que caía a un lado de su cara, ojo negros tan intensos que apenas podía distinguir la iris, su rostro serio y delicado mantenía la boca cerrada pero el movimiento de su mejilla derecha indicaba que masticaba algo. En el cuello tenía una cicatriz de al menos dedo y medio de ancho. Vestía una remera oscura con un dibujo de una telaraña dibujada en ella, arriba de eso una campera marrón claro que en vez de colgar de sus hombros colgaba de sus brazos, en la parte inferior unos vaqueros (pantalones de jean) oscuros bien ajustado a la forma de sus piernas y unas zapatillas de correr marrones.-Quien eres niño?- pregunto la mujer con voz un tanto molesta._

_El niño seguía desconcertado por la forma en que se mantenía flotando a un par de metros del suelo ya que no había hilos a algo parecido._

_-Pregunte ¿Quién eres?- repitió aun más molesta por la falta de respuesta._

_-Porque debería decírtelo- Respondió en el mismo tono._

_-Porque si no me lo dices te devolveré a Konoha- declaro de forma peligrosa e intimidante. En ese momento los ojos del niño se abrieron. El miedo y desesperación empezó a dominar su rostro –"Ella me va a llevar de vuelta!"- pensaba totalmente aterrado. Inmediatamente empezó a moverse de forma desesperada tratando de lo que sea que lo mantenía preso._

_Al ver la reacción del niño, la mujer supo que había cometido un error. El estaba asustado y ella solo empeoro su estado al decirle aquello. Se movió hasta el extendiendo sus brazos en el aire al mismo tiempo que el agarre desaparecía y atrapaba al niño entre sus brazos arrullándolo contra su prominente pecho._

_-Suéltame, suéltame!- Gritaba el niño mientras ahora trataba inútilmente de zafarse del abrazo._

_-Shhhh…tranquilo- decía suavemente la mujer manteniendo el abrazo- ya todo paso, no te devolveré a Konoha- El abrazo de la mujer ciertamente era cálido y reconfortante. Y poco a poco lo tranquilizaba. Al punto de que había dejado de resistirse a él y devolvió el Abrazo. El niño no entendía porque le devolvía el abrazo a una mujer que segundos antes lo había amenazado con llevarlo de vuelta pero algo le decía que está siendo sincera, que en realidad no lo devolvería que ella lo protegería. De pronto dejándose llevar por el abrazo comenzó a llorar soltando todo el dolor que sentía._

_Al mismo tiempo en Konohagakure no sato (Aldea oculta entre las hoja). El Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze abrazaba a su esposa que lloraba sin consuelo mientras él miraba el ataud abierto y se llenaba de Ira. Del otro lado del pequeño ataúd estaba la lapida en la cual se leía:_

_"__**Que juegues libre con los ángeles**_

**_Namikaze…"_**

_-Cual es tu nombre, pequeño?- preguntaba con suavidad la mujer cuando el niño se tranquilizo_

_-Naruto- Respondió simplemente –y el tuyo?-_

_-Hyoudou Kamui- dijo ella manteniendo el abrazo mientras imágenes que no eran suyas pasaban por su mente._

_Aclas: Esta es una idea que no a dejado en paz mi mente desde hace meses y no podia seguir "El Filo del Alma". tuve algunos problemas Tambien con esta historia, nesesitaba ser pulida... y bastante. sino ahora estarian leyendo cualquier Mierda menos lo que pasaba por mi cerebro...eheheheh. desde ya les agradesco que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leerlo. Atte. ExiliaS_


End file.
